halofandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: SPEARBREAKER
**1 D91-LRT Condor **D77-TC Pelicans **EV-44 Support VTOLs **AC-220 Gunships **AV-14 Attack VTOLs **At least 1 Colossus **M808S MBTs **M850 MBTs **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX ADSs **M9 MAATs **M400 Artillery Systems **M12 FAVs **M121 LSVs **HRUNTING Mark III (B) Exoskeletons **UNSC Marine Corps ***India Company ****Hellbringers ***ODST ****9th Battalion *****Boomerang Company ******Sunray 1-1 |forces2 = *1 ''Despair''-class fighter *Banished Spirits *Blisterbacks *Banished Banshees *Banished Locusts *Banished Wraiths *Marauders *Reavers *Banished Choppers *Banished Ghosts *Skitterers *Jiralhanae *Mgalekgolo *Sangheili *Huragok *Unggoy |forces3 = *1 Retriever Sentinel *Several Controller Sentinels *Several Protector Sentinels *Several Aggressor Sentinels |casual1 = *1 D81-LRT Condor *EV-44 Support VTOLs *AC-220 Gunships *AV-14 Attack VTOLs *At least 1 Colossus *M808S MBTs *M850 MBTs *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX ADSs *M9 MAATs *M400 Artillery Systems *M12 FAVs *M121 LSVs *HRUNTING Mark III (B) Exoskeletons *UNSC Marine Corps **Hellbringers **ODST |casual2 = *1 ''Despair''-class fighter *Banished Spirits *Blisterbacks *Banished Banshees *Banished Locusts *Banished Wraiths *Marauders *Reavers *Banished Choppers *Banished Ghosts *Skitterers *Jiralhanae *Mgalekgolo *Sangheili *Huragok *Unggoy |casual3 = *1 Retriever Sentinel *Several Controller Sentinels *Several Protector Sentinels *Several Aggressor Sentinels |comm3 = Unknown}} Operation: SPEARBREAKER was an Operation lead by Major Vaughan to stop a Forerunner Ship that could have been used to destroy the . Background One month after the destruction of Enduring Conviction and the departure of Installation 09, drones from the Spirit of Fire detected some kind of cloak on the North Spire at 0247 Hours. Vis-feed 24 detected Banished Engineers at the site and deployed Sunray 1-1. They predicted that the Banished were using Forerunner technology to hide their operations. Battle The Spirit of Fire notified them that The Captain authorized India Company to reinforce them. While they were moving they encountered a Controller Sentinel but Major Vaughan told them that they could expect the same hospitality and to let the Banished handle it for now. As they keep moving they encounter hostiles and Hellbringers from India Company and help them deal with them. The rest of the Company had spread out so the Banished wouldn't have too big of a target as they joined up with the others. Sunray and the Hellbringers saw eight Marines also from India Company pinned down from a Controller Sentinel. Vaughan ordered them to attack it from behind as the back side was unshielded. Two Wolverines also from India Company came to lend a hand as the Marines and Wolverines joined the group. A hologram activated of a Banished Brute Warload giving new orders from Colony stating that Engineers have activated the cloaking field over their operation site using the nearby control towers. It stopped Controller Sentinels from taking back the Control Towers and had to remain active in order to keep their operation hidden from the humans. They also had reports of possible human activity and ordered them not to let the humans breach the cloaking field, with failure not being tolerated. Another Controller Sentinel appeared and attacked the hologram. Vaughan ordered everyone to attack it from behind while it was distracted. Once it was destroyed, the Spirit of Fire authorized holo-decoy packages in case they ran into more Sentinels. Vaughan ordered everyone to capture the control towers to deactivate the cloaking field. A teleporter activated, leading them down into the site. They encountered yet another Controller Sentinel that was protecting a control tower nearby. Vaughan ordered them to take it down while it was focused on the Banished. After the Sentinel was destroyed Vaughan the group secured the first control tower. Quinn detected activity and found out that the control towers are in fact providing power to the cloaking field. Vaughan then tells them that once all the control towers have been captured the cloaking field will shut down and they will be able to see what The Banished are hiding from them. Quinn also figured out that Vaughan was right; the Controller Sentinels did not approve of them messing with the towers. Another Controller Sentinel attacked them and Vaughan ordered them to use a holo-decoy in order to keep it distracted. They lured it over to help destroy a base nearby. After that, they call in a base drop. Vaughan states that they should build up their forces as the Banished knew that they were there. Sunray 1-1 and other units headed down to capture the second control tower only to encounter small mechs that resemble Locusts. Quinn wondered what the Banished were doing to get the Sentinels on such high alert. Vaughan hypothesized that it was something major and that they won't stop until it's over. After they capture the second control tower another Sentinel attacks them, to which they lure it into destroying a Banished min-base nearby. Soon after they see a power node and capture it and call in another base drop. Following which, the Chieftain tells the humans to surrender now. They refused however, and Quinn said they're on the right track. While they are on their way to the third control tower, Quinn spotted the captured Wolverines from India Company. They set them free and the wolverines thank them. They reach the third control tower and another power node and capture both. Another Controller Sentinel attacked them, but they lure it to another large Banished base. With a second base operational, access to Mantises built by Isabel, were granted. They activate a holo-projector. A Brute Chieftain ordered in Suicide Grunts. They soon make there way to the fourth control tower when they get a call for help from India Companies Nightingale and rushed over to save it. After which, they capture the fourth control tower. AFterward they repeat their holo-decoy tactic to lure another Sentinel to attack another base and destroyed it soon after. While on their way to the fifth control tower, they found another holo-projector. The Warlord notified them that engineers have everything operational and Colony's orders were to defend the towers at any cost until the operation is complete. Soon they encounter two more Controller Sentinels and used the holo-decoy two more times on each. They lure one of them to another mini-base near the fourth control tower and destroyed it soon after. They arrive at the fifth control tower and capture it. Quinn wonders what Sentinel response will be when they shut the field down. Vaughan tells her at least they have a force that's strong enough to deal with it. They activate the terminal and a Retriever is revealed. The sentinel was destroyed and the cloaking device was deactivated. The Spirit of Fire detected a Forerunner ship soon after. The Banished attempt to take control of it as Sunray 1-1 head over there to stop that from happening. Sources Category:Battle Category:Operations